Superstars, Sponges, Cephalopods, and Squirrels
Superstars, Sponges, Cephalopods, and Squirrels, Or SSSCS for short, is a Spin-Off series made by Maximagination Studios where your four main characters are teens in a band. The show premiered on December 15, 2011, but it didn't start its syndication on SBC until July 18, 2012. On November 7, 2012, SSSCS announced it's cancellation after a 4-month long hiatus, but was later announced to continue two months later Started: December 15, 2011 (fanfiction.net)/July 18, 2012 (SBC) Ended: Current Status: Uncancelled Rated: T on fanfiction.net (PG on SBC) Plot The show takes place a year after high-school. Spongebob is sitting at the Krusty Krab on a crowded day (He doesn't work there.) when Patrick sits near him. After the waiter, Squidward, stopped by, they finally decide to start a band, and also that they've lived on the same neighborhood and never knew. However, things start popping out just hours later. A fight, a new rebellious bandmate named Sandy, Sandy's ex, their dangerous rival RR, fan problems, and a lot more. Only time will tell if they'll be sucessful. Characters (And their fake actor names): Main: *Spongebob Squarepants (18, Played by Peter Amarillo) *Patrick Star (19, Played by "Dennis" L. Venman) *Sandy Cheeks (16, Played by Nancy Melvin ) *Squidward Tentacles (19, Played by Lucas Camille) NOTE: The main cast showed up in every episode. Recurring *RR (Played by Damian Thomley), Shows up in the episodes Complete, The Show, Showtime!, and Shunned! *Eugene Krabs (Played by George Krabs) Shows up in The Show and Shunned! Guest Stars: * Stingrayman Hev (Jack Crimson), starred in Shunned! and Showtime! * Perch Perkins (Played by Himself), starred in Shunned! Episodes Season 1: Beginning: On a crowded night at the Krusty Krab, Spongebob starts a band with two other people. The First Fight: Spongebob comes to rehearsal only to find Patrick and Squidward in a heated fight. Complete: Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward find a fourth bandmate and make a bandname. The Show (AKA New Gigs): In this special, the band goes to their first gig. NOTE: ''This episode marked the introduction of timecards. Was also the first episode of 2012. '''RR's Note': The band try to rehearse despite being sent a threat by Sandy's ex. Showtime!: SSSCS perform at a club when stuff happen. Shunned!: The club owner shuns SSSCS for a long time. Make or Break: The band tries to perform while hiding who they are. NOTE: '''This episode introduces the date to the timecards. '''RIP: '''The band have a fight after a famous person dies. '''Dinersty: Sandy wants to add a gimmick to their gig. Merry? (Christmas Special): Each bandmate goes christmas shopping. NOTE: '''This episode was going to be a season finale for SSSCS, but their were problems in trying to film it, so it was cancelled. The end would have SSSCS going to Gabbaland to perform on MUFA, a Yo Gabba Gabba Spin-off. Max announced on December 10th on the xat that the episode was back on, and would air on December 15th, 2012, with the other unaird episode, Squid in Love. Season 2: '''Snow Idea for Having Fun: '''The gang finds ways to enjoy winter. '''Unfinished Buisness: The incomplete episodes Squid in Love and Merry? will debut here. This episode is to comemmorate 1 year of SSSCS. '''Squid in Love: '''Squidward falls in love with a girl. This ep was unfinished. Category:Spin-offs